Gunfire
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: As Greg is investigating a crime scene, the killer comes back. Which means that something will happen to our lab rat, and that the killer came back for a reason.
1. The Scene of the Crime

_CSI_

**Gunfire**

**AceGirlDetective**

Summary: While investigating a scene, the murderer comes back. Which means that there's more to the murder than the CSI's thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. This is the usual statement that goes throughout every fanfiction that has ever been made. (Just those that are CSI of course.)

Author's Note: It might take awhile to update the next chapter. Until then, feel free to review, review, review, and review. Thanks!

**_Chapter 1: The Scene of the Crime_**

_Gregory Sanders _dragged his kit along the steps of the old victorian house, and headed towards the door. It was made of wonderful oak wood, and it had a beautiful design on it. The windows were made of stained glass, and Greg couldn't help but pause to admire it. He sighed inwardly, then turned the doorknob, and went in. The cops had already checked out the scene, and there had been no one-save for the dead woman-around the house.

Inside the house, there was the usual musty smell that came with old homes. The wallpaper was needed replacement badly, and the floors were slowly rotting. Greg wondered how the owner could have lived here at all with the place such a mess. Then, shrugging his shoulders, he moved his way into the living room that looked somewhat better than the entrance hall. He gazed at the scene for a few minutes, then-almost without thinking-he picked up his camera, and snapped a few photos around the room.

The living room itself was huge, Greg noted. There was a pretty chandelier on the ceiling, and there was a large dining room table near a side door leading to another room. Greg frowned as he looked at the door. There seemed to be some strange markings on it...

He started towards the door, currently ignoring the victims body that was laying near the kitchen. The woman had been stabbed, and the knife was still sticking out of her. The look on her face was one of horror and pain. Greg paused slightly as he neared the door. He could smell something, but he wasn't sure what it was.

As he started snapping pictures of the door, he turned to snap pictures of the body. As he snapped pictures, he heard a creak behind him. He turned, but was to slow. He was struck from behind, and he fell to the floor. As he raised his arms to defend himself, he heard the sound of gunfire, and then felt pain in his right arm. Taking a breath, he looked at it, and saw that there was a bullet lodged there. He heard the intruder chuckle, and say,

"You're a brave man, Mr. Sanders. Too bad I have to kill you-" Suddenly, he heard another shot-but it didn't come from the intruder. The inturder fell dead, right in front of Greg, who winced as the body fell on his feet. He moved backwards, and heard a familiar voice shout,

"Greg! Are you alright?" It was Warrick. He was running towards him, looking scared. Greg took another deep breath as he slowly stood up.

"I...I was shot in the arm." He said, blinking back tears of pain. Warrick glanced at his right arm, and stated,

"Come with me. We're going to the hospital. We'll get your arm fixed up, and then I'll have to get a statement from you." Greg nodded. He gestured at the guy, and said,

"Do you think that he was the killer? He said that he was going to kill me before you shot him." Warrick froze, then said calmly...though it sounded forced,

"He might've been the killer, Greg. Come on, let's get out of here." With Warrick's help, the two managed to make it out of the house, and Greg spotted the two cops outside by Warrick's Tahoe.

"The intruder came back. I need you two to call Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows to the scene." Warrick shouted at them. "Tell them that I'm taking Greg to the hospital." One of the cops nodded, and got into the car to radio for back-up. Warrick looked at Greg.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned. Greg nodded, looking back at the house.

"I'm fine." Greg said, though he felt as though his arm was screaming at him. As the two left in the Tahoe towards the hospital, Greg's last thought before he drifted off to sleep was that the intruder had come back for something at the scene. And that he needed to find out what it was before it was lost in the process.

_End Chapter One_

**So what do you guys think? Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated, and welcomed. Other comments and concerns are also welcomed. Thanks for reading,**

AceGirlDetective.


	2. The Intruder's Story

_CSI_

Gunfire

**AceGirlDetective**

Summary: While investigating a scene, the murderer comes back. Which means that there's more to the murder than the CSI's thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. This is the usual statement that goes throughout every fanfiction that has ever been made. (Just those that are CSI of course.)

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Well, this chapters going to be a bit longer than the other. BUT, I have some bad news folks, I think I'm coming down sick, so it might (again) take me awhile to get the third chapter up. If so, don't worry because I'll plan on typing the third chapter after this one as soon as possible. (cough, cough.) Anyways...oh! And I'm also looking for a BETA reader. IF anyone is interested, please give me a call. Thanks again! (I know, I know...get on with the story!) Anyways, here's **Chapter 2**!

**_Chapter 2: The Intruder's Story_**

The sad thing was, Greg thought, was that I never thought to use my firearm.

He had recently aquired a gun, though he detested using it. He thought that he wouldn't ever need to really use it, unless the situation called for it. It was when Warrick was questioning him, that he came to realise this thought.

"So you then went to take pictures of the body?" Warrick asked, as Greg shifted his position on the bed. He was in the hospital after an hour and a half drive. The traffic had been bloody awful, and the fact that he was bleeding all over Warrick's Tahoe didn't make things much better.

"Uh-huh." Greg answered. He was now trying hard not to itch his arm, which had been expertly bandaged by the nurse...who looked rather cute, he thought. Warrick frowned.

"And then what happened?" He asked. Greg sighed, yet again. He was getting tired of repeating himself, but Warrick had to write everything down, word for word.

"Well..." Greg started. "I snapped pictures of the dead woman, and as I was I heard a creak behind me. Before I could fully turn around, I was hit on the head from behind. I had turned to see some guy standing over me, and then I was shot in the arm. I had been about to try and do something, but the guy spoke. He said that it was a pity that he had to kill had to me." Greg swallowed, "And he was about to fire the gun, when you shot him. And that's what happened." Warrick sighed. He didn't want to leave Greg alone, but he was going to have to in order to inform Grissom, who was busy investigating the scene.

"Okay, Greg. I've got to go and call Grissom and see if he's found out anything on the intruder, and if there was anything else that's happened. I'll be back in a while." Warrick said. Greg nodded. He knew what all Warrick had to do in order to get the case solved, and the murderer behind bars. He closed his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

**Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows** had just arrived at the scene themselves. They had spotted the cop car, but they didn't see the cops anywhere. Frowning, Catherine went over to Grissom, and asked,

"Do you think that the intruder might've survived?" Grissom was looking at the house. The front door was partly opened, and he could see that there was no lights on in the house. He drew his gun, and said softly,

"Follow me. We're going to check the place out." Catherine nodded, and drew her own gun.

The two slowly went up to the house, and went in through the door. It was dark and quiet inside the house. Almost to quiet. Grissom looked back at Catherine, and she seemed to know what he was thinking. She looked around at the living room, and then gasped. Grissom turned almost immediatly, and saw why she had gasped. The two cops that had called them in were dead on the floor, next to the dead woman's corpse. Just as Grissom stepped towards the dead body, his phone rang. Catherine jumped, and Grissom very nearly swore out loud. He answered it, annoyed, saying,

"Grissom."

"Yea, it's Warrick. I just got the statement from Greg. Any news on the intruder?" Warrick asked.

"If you mean, by the guy who shot the two cops, Greg, and the dead woman, then yes." Grissom said tightly. He heard Warrick swear, and then say,

"I shot him!"

"He could've still survived, if you hadn't shot him in the head." Grissom pointed out.

"Damn." Warrick said. "Damn. Damn. Damn. Do you want me to tell Greg that he got away?" Warrick asked. Grissom frowned.

"Go ahead. We'll all have to get involved now. There's two of our guys dead, and another one was shot." He answered, reluctantly. "And call in Nick. As well as David. Catherine and I are going to investigate the scene. Ask Sara to look after Greg at the hospital. I don't want him coming back here yet."

"All right. Anything else?" Warrick asked. Grissom said no. "Okay. We'll all be over shortly. Don't get to ahead of yourselves. Save some investigating for us." Grissom almost smiled.

"We will." Grissom stated. He hung up the phone, and looked over at Catherine. "Shall we get started?" She nodded.

"Let's. I want to catch the bastard." She said.

* * *

While they were investigating the scene, the intruder was making his way towards the top of the house. It was very large, and he doubted if any of the CSI's would find him. He would wait until Mr. Sanders would come back, and then he would make his move. He would take back all the evidence that the CSI's find, and then he would leave...leave them all dead.

**End Chapter 2**

Author's Note: Yes! A cliffhanger! I'll post the next chapter soon, hopefully, if I can. In the meantime, you know what to do! Review, review, review!


	3. The Crisis

_CSI_

**Gunfire**

AceGirlDetective

Summary: While investigating the scene, the murderer comes back. Which means that something will happen to our lab rat, and that the killer came back for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. This is the usual statement that goes throughout every fanfiction that has ever been made. (Just those that are CSI of course.)

Author's Note: Okay, so I'm sick...but not REALLY sick yet. Just the usual coughing, and conjestion and stuff. And the fact that I'm really tired. Anyways...here's my responses to some of my reviewers!

**heartsdesire456: **I'm glad you like! (Please don't cry. I can't stand seeing people cry!)

**ProdigiousDiscourse: **A beta reader is someone who reads the writers story, and goes over that he or she has missed in correcting it. (Spelling, grammer, that kind of thing.) And I'm sure that you'll get experianced as you go along writing more and more. It just takes time and practice!

**cause.A.scene: **I'm sorry about the centered type, but it wouldn't let me do the type I'd done in the first chapter. Something was wrong with it at the time, and I'll try and fix it on chapter two as soon as I can. Meanwhile, glad you like!

**GregSanders:** Thanks! And I'll be happy to have you as a beta reader. I'm sorry you were sick too, but I'm glad you're better now. And I'm pretty sure that I'll feel better soon. (At least...I hope so.) Just tell me how to send the next chapter-after this one of course-and I'll see what all I can do.

**knadineg:** Smart thinking about the vest and all, but I'm afraid that there's not going to be any information until later chapters.

**ericloca:** I think the reason that we torture our favorite characters, is that we know that the fans will response and BEG us to stop. And that we want to write about something that'll be totally DIFFERENT than the show. Something more dangerous and gruesome, because the original writers can't write stuff like that...mostly. But I think that's mainly why we pick on them. (Besides, it's FUN to pick on our favorite characters, plus we don't have to pay the consequences later!) Thanks for reviewing, Danielle.

_Okay, folks. _Once again, thanks for all the reviews, and I hope that you'll enjoy this next chapter that I have set up for you. (If you look at my profile, you'll see the previews for my next stories, one of them I think you'll find interesting. BUT I won't post them until this one is done/finished/completed/whatever. Anyways...here's the next chapter...**CHAPTER 3: The Crisis.**

**_Chapter 3: The Crisis_**

_A day_ went by after Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, and Nick had investigated the scene. Greg was wanting to go back there to see the scratchs that had been on the door. Sara had reluctantly agreed to go with him.

"Are you sure about this?" She grumbled. Greg gave a small smile. His arm still itched like crazy, but he knew better than to attemp to scratch it.

"I want to see what made those marks and why." Greg stated. He opened the door, and stood to the side to let Sara go in first. "Ladies first." He mocking bowed. She glared at him playfully, and went in.

"Wow." She said, stopping short. Greg stood next to her as she admired the living room. He suddenly felt as though someone were watching him.

"Come on." Greg nudged her slightly. "Let's check out the-" Suddenly, a hand clamped over his mouth, and a gun was at his head.

"Go." The person behind Greg whispered. Greg felt a chill of fear as he realized that it was the person who had attacked him the other day. "Leave-before I kill you."

Sara swallowed hard, as she heard him and saw Greg. Greg was terrified, and she didn't blame him. Sara backed towards the door, putting her hand behind her, as though reaching for the doorknob. Instead, she grabbed her gun, pulled it out, and swung it around to face the intruder.

"Let him go." Sara ordered. Her hands were steady, though her voice was slightly shaky. The intruder chuckled, and said,

"Very protective of Mr. Sanders, aren't we my dear? Drop the gun, leave, and I won't harm either of you." He threatened.

"No." Sara whispered. Greg was wincing painfully.

"Sar..." She heard him mutter. "Go..." Sara shook her head. The intruder sighed.

"Okay then." He stated, and shot Sara in the leg.

Sara cried out, fell, and hit her head (SMACK!), on the corner of the sharp wooden table. She crumpled to the floor, out cold.

"Sara!" Greg tried to shout, but couldn't. He started trying to kick his captor, but he laughed...amused.

"Your coming with me, Mr. Sanders. I promise you that your friend will get help-after I've had some fun with you." He whispered, in a cool voice. Greg froze.

Inside, he was shaking with fear. Outside, he began to fight with everything he had.

But it was no use as his captor started to drag him slowly up the stairs, and towards the nearest bedroom...

**End Chapter 3**

_Author's Note: _Yippie. Another cliff hanger. Okay, I'm really going to take a break now. I'll wait until Friday, maybe, to update again. Thanks, once again for all the reviews people.

Later,

AceGirlDetective.


	4. Author's Notes

_CSI_

**Gunfire**

AceGirlDetective

Authors Note:

I apologize for the long waits on my stories. I'm afraid that it's going to take me a little while longer before I can post the last chapters to both stories. The stupid computer keeps getting shut down and all and isn't working like it should at home. I'm afraid I'm going to have to get a new computer or something. Right now, I'm using a laptop during my summer school class, because my teachers so nice. (and because I finished my project early, too!)

So, please bear with me on the long wait. Once again, thanks for your patience. (I wish I had longer time so that I can actually post a chapter too.) I hope to have the next chapter to both stories up and running soon!

Thanks!

AceGirlDetective.


	5. The End

CSI

Gunfire

Author's Notes: Ok, I've decided to not do a sequel just yet. There's too much to do so far in my senior year. I'm trying to get everything done, but it's proving to be difficult. In any case...thanks to those who remained to the very end! I appreciate all the comments more than you know. Thanks guys! Your the best!

_Chapter Five: _

Sara woke, feeling slightly groggy from hitting her head. She felt pain shooting up her leg as she tried to stand. She heard someone yelling for help, and she wondered who it was. As she looked around in a slight daze, she saw that it was Greg yelling for help, and being dragged up the stairs by the killer. She did the first thing she could think of-she grabbed her gun, and fired a shot at the killer, hoping against hope that she wouldn't hit Greg.

The shot was excellent. The killer appeared stuned by the shot, as did Greg. Both had frozen in the act of reaching the top of the stairs. Sara watched the scene as though it was going in slow motion, and saw that Greg was now safe. She slowly closed her eyes and toppled backwards onto the floor.

* * *

Greg couldn't move. He'd tried not to fall down the stairs with the dead killer, but had his feet tripped by the other guy's shoes. Scowling, he had started to try to reach into his pocket for his cell phone, when it went off. He managed to reach into it then, and grabbed a hold of it. He took it out quickly and answered it. 

"Greg."

"Greg, what's taking you guys so long? You've only got about a half hour before Grissom gets over there." Nick demanded.

"Good. Send him over." Greg said. There was a slight pause.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked seriously.

"Nothing. Besides the fact that Sara's injured, and I'm laying beneath a dead guy." Greg said, rather calmly. There was another pause. Greg couldn't help thinking, _Hurry up, Nick._

"Yea, I'll send Grissom over. Think you could hold on a few more minutes?" Greg laughed, feeling slightly relieved that help was coming. Nick merely sighed and hung up the phone.

* * *

"So the guy's really dead?" Warrick demanded. 

"Yes. Sara shot him in the head. Which was a rather excellent shot I might add." Grissom confirmed.

"Thanks." She said weakly. She was still feeling slightly wozy from hitting her head. Even though she was holding an ice pack to it, and a cup of hot coffee in the other hand, she knew that she wasn't going to heal as fast as she wanted the next twenty-four hours.

"At least the guy didn't get your gun." Greg said for the second time. "And I'm glad that you didn't hit me instead of him."

"Well...you know what they say. All's well that's ended well." Nick commented.

"Couldn't be more true." Catherine said with a small smile.

The team gave each other smiles, and waited for the next case. Hopefully one that wouldn't be more dangerous. But if it was, then they would have each other to count on. And they would wait for the end; where, in Nick's words-all's well that's ended well.

**The End**

Author's Notes: Sorry about the chapter guys...there was a few problems when I had tried to fix it, so I'm going to leave it like it is for now.


End file.
